King fights again - chapter 3
by Kingfan
Summary: King vs Lady Shiva - a deadly prelude


King fights again- chapter one  
Now after that special relaxing night with Ryo, King was now ready to face the Southtown's cruel reality.Perhaps she was less ready to learn that the debts of her famous pub had dangerously increased. "Oh, my goodness, she said, where can I get those money? I must solve this problem, but how? " A few minutes later someone tapped on King' s right shoulder; it was Claire , the waitress who had been working in King's pub for three weeks. She told her: "Excuse me, Miss King, I heard that a martial arts contest is going to be held in Hong Kong within a couple of days. The winner of the tournament will get 100.000 $. This might solve our problems, don't you agree? "  
King opened her eyes wide, and answered the young girl: " Yeah, that's a very good idea indeed, you 've been of great help. Listen, tell Duck King to carry on with his usual job here, and not to worry about anything. By the way, please , don't say anything to Ryo, ok? "  
" All right, Miss King, I' ll do as you please" was Claire's reply. " You' re a real friend, now I must leave, or else They wouldn't accept me in the tournament, if I came there late. So, she rushed out of the pub and went to pack her suitcase. An hour later, she jumped on her fast motorbike and soon reached the airport. While on the plane, she realized she didn' to have to be too optimistical. I must quench my enthusiasm, she said to herself, after all, I don't know yet how strong my opponents can be.  
When she finally arrived at Hong Kong, she called a taxi and she told the driver to take her to the dojo where the tournament was to be held. A few minutes later she reached the place and was stunned to see that there were not many fighters in the list, there were only eight in fact " Well, she said to one of the organizers, so I'm going to be number nine, but I think that more will come, after all there' re two hours left before the beginning of the contest". The man replied; " I don't really think so,Miss, this tournament's very dangerous and cruel and the contenders are obliged to kill their opponent once they' ve defeated him or her of course! Yet King was not afraid at all, she had already faced similar situations. The organizer was right, during those two hours nobody else came. The nine fighters were divided in two groups. King' s first opponent was Zangief, a Russian wrestler. She was told her match would take place in the afternoon. As she read the names of the other opponents, she found out she knew some of them. " Let's see.... hey there's Vanessa vs.......... my goodness, Brian Battler at half past seven P.M and Vice too who 'll fight vs.... oh, I don't know this fellow, John the bone breaker. Tiger King'll fight against ................ a Lady Shiva. A few minutes later the organizer announced the fighters to get ready and five minutes later  
the tournament began.Soon the ring gradually covered with the blood of the dead opponents. "It's your turn, Miss King, said the organizer who ironically added" they are all waiting for you." The beautiful lady of Muhay- Thai quickly jumped onto the ring. The gigantic Russian wrestler was already there, he was boastful and self-confident  
" Don't be afraid, baby, you are not going to suffer a lot,because I'll slay you immediately." "We'll see who 's gonna pay for your funeral. This made Zangief become very angry. He slowly ran towards King and he tried to catch her, but King was a fast feline, jumped high and landed behind her opponent' s back she then strongly kicked. The violent impact of her swift kicks made Zangief fall. As soon as he resumed his fighting position he tried to hit her with his punches she esily skidded. King noticed that her opponent was tired and she violently trap- shotted him, her last powerful kick hit his large stomach.Zangief yelled and moaned, but King said to him: "I'm sorry, but if I want to win definitely, I must kill you!" And she kicked his throat so powerfully that he instantly died. " King 's the winner", the announcer said; but she wasn't happy, she didn't want to kill anybody, but now it was too late. The organizer smiled at her and he congratulated himself with her for her brilliant victory. She sternly looked at that disgusting man who added: " Your next match will take place tomorrow, you'll fight against Lady Shiva who's finishing to massacre that stupid masked fighter,as you can see. The organizer was not lying , a slender, muscled red- clad lady was in fact slaughtering Tiger King with multiple series of very fast kicks on his face and on his stomach. After moaning for a few seconds Tiger King faainted and died last. "What'll happen now? " King thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
